


Spotlight

by hudsteith



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Double Dating, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Karaoke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hudsteith/pseuds/hudsteith
Summary: No one could believe that Johnny Lawrence likes Nickelback.
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso/Carmen Diaz, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	Spotlight

“Dad.” Called Robby, while his father was putting a jacket. “Don’t you think it’s weird that you’re dating your karate rival?”

Johnny snorted. Robby liked to tease him about it all the time. “Nah.”

“And that _his_ ex-wife is now dating _your_ ex-girlfriend?”

“Not weird at all.” Johnny looked himself at the mirror, looking for grey hair.

“And that all four of you now go often to double dates, like it’s the most normal thing of the world?” 

The man turned around to watch his son, and smirked. “You know it’ll be weird? When I start to live together with Daniel and Amanda with Carmen. You know what that means?”

Robby took some seconds to realize what the blond man meant, and his eyes widened.

“You and your boyfriend will be step-brothers of Sam, the ex-girlfriend you both share.” Jested Johnny.

“Ew, dad!”Robby crepped out, disgusted.

Johnny got a text from Daniel, saying he’s outside, so he grabbed his phone and wallet, took a last look to the mirror, and walked to the door. He’s still smiling when he got into his boyfriend’s car.

“Hi, Johnny.” Daniel said and gave him a peck on his lips. “What’s funny?”

Johnny giggled more. “Just Robby dealing with his future.” He said.

“Alright. Amanda said they already arrived at the restaurant.”

“So let’s go.”

\- 

The restaurant was, in fact, a family place, with a lot of kids running around and some games for them to play. It’s Carmen’s night to pick a place, so no one was surprised.

“Where’s Miguel?” asked Johnny. “I don’t see him since the last karate class.”

“He said he’d rent a movie to watch with Robby at our place.” Carmen answered, and after seeing Johnny’s expression, she added “Don’t worry. Mamá is with them, so no funny business.”

“They’re seventeen, guys. Of course it’ll have funny business.” Amanda smirked, and took a mini pretzel and

threw on her mouth. “Plus, Miguel is such a grandma’s baby boy, of course she’ll give them some private time.”

“Stop putting images on my mind, Amanda” Johnny raised his hand and closed his eyes, making the other three laugh. “because I still didn’t have The Talk with Robby.”

“Then how about” Daniel signed to a waiter. “instead of thinking about Miguel and Robby’s sex life” he tried to avoid Johnny and Carmen’s shocked faces. “we drink?”

\- 

They spendt the rest of the night drinking and talking about their jobs, Carmen shocking them with some weird anecdotes about the hospital she worked.

“So all hospitals are like Grey’s Anatomy?” giggled Amanda and resting for few seconds her forehead at Carmen’s shoulder.

“I mean, there’s more drama and less sex, as far as I know.” Said Carmen, moving her face to kiss her girlfriend’s hair.

“You don’t count, you didn’t date anyone at your work, so you don’t know shit about sex.” Johnny commented.

“Hey!” Amanda shouted, mocked-disrespected.

Daniel smiled at how easy Amanda and Carmen were around each other. Their relationship seemed healthy, and after the divorce it was the first time he really approved Amanda’s choice of partner (not it was needed, but he didn’t want bad people around their kids). And he liked the place they were right now, being friendly and able to having double dates.

He remembered the first time they had the idea of double dates. The man was terrified, because their whole catastrophic background, but in the end they had a good time.

_“I like the way you look to her.” Daniel said at their call, a day after the date. “You seem truly happy.”_

_“So we’re alike, because you had the same look when you’re looking to him.” Amanda spoke, a hint of smile on her tone._

Daniel was getting back to the bathroom when he noticed something was off. Amanda and Carmen were laughing like teenages and Johnny wasn’t at the table anymore. He looked suspiciously to the women and saw two shot cups in front of the chair his boyfriend was sitting.

He grabbed the cup and sniffed. Oh, fuck.

“I hate you.” Daniel stated, but they kept smiling to him. “You know what tequila does with Johnny.”

“And why do you think I chose this place?” Carmen pointed to somewhere behind the brunet man.

And he finally saw the banner on the bar. _Karaoke night_.

“Hey, everybody.” This made Amanda, Daniel and Carmen look to a small stage that had at the left side of the restaurant. Johnny had a childish smile on his lips, and held the mic with both hands. “I want to dedicate this song to the man of my life, Daniel Larusso.”

The man just facepalmed, and before he could make anything else a bright light found him. All eyes were on him.

Great. A spotlight.

“You know those Enemies to Lovers plot that has on movies? That’s us. True story, right, baby?” Johnny didn’t need to, but kept waving to Daniel, who waved back over shame.

“You’re doing great, buddy!” Amanda shouted.

“Thanks, Mandy!” shouted back Johnny.

The song started in the background, and in the next second Daniel knew what’s the song. That cheesy bastard.

Amanda and Carmen opened their mouths, out of words. The brunet man just rolled his eyes.

“Oh, shut up, you two.” Demanded Daniel.

“We didn’t say anything.” Carmen was holding her laugh so hard, and Amanda shook her head just to reassure.

“But you thought. Look, it’s the song it’s playing on the radio when we said we had feelings for each other.”

“And he likes to sing to you from times to times?” teased Carmen, and Daniel blushed. “Oh my God!”

“ _This time, this place misused, mistakes...Too long, too late...Who was I to make you wait?_ ” Johnny was singing in a raw voice, swinging awkawrdly at the stage.

Anyone could see he’s more than just tipsy.

“ _Just one chance, just one breath, just in case there's just one left...'Cause you know, you know, you know..._ ” and Johnny pointed to Daniel’s direction. “ _That I love you, I have loved you all along, and I miss you, been far away, for far too long...I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go...Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore._ ”

Daniel was highly embarassed with the man, but he smiled in the end. Johnny turned to be a very sappy man, surprising him with kisses out of nowhere and whispering sweet things when they’re making love. He thought it’d be hard to have a relationship with the blond man, but it was incredibly easy.

Because they let it be.

Johnny walked fast to his table and stopped in front of Daniel, who got redder than before, and kneeled down. “ _On my knees, I'll ask last chance for one last dance 'cause with you I'd withstand all of hell to hold your hand._ ” 

Amanda was embracing Carmen, both laughing softly when Johnny moved the mic close to Daniel, asking him to sing along.

Daniel looked at them, thinking what he did to deserve that couple. “ _I'd give it all, I'd give for us...Give anything, but I won't give up 'cause you know, you know, you know..._ ” in the end Daniel was enjoying the singing, his eyes on Johnny, who’s mouthing the song too.

When Johnny stood up, singing loudly the chorus, Daniel leaned to the women and whispered “Next time it’s on me and I’ll make Carmen drink Absinthe.”

“What I do when I drink Absinthe?” asked Carmen, frowning.

“Nothing, honey.” Amanda kissed her briefly.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Far Away by Nickelback


End file.
